


Thank My Lucky Stars

by Cynthia_Silver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always a girl Cas, Beaches, F/F, Quickies, Smut, Smutlet, always a girl dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Silver/pseuds/Cynthia_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Cassie make love to each other as Deanna takes a much needed vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank My Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS/gifts).



Cas stroked lightly at Deanna’s hair as she sighed into the touch.  Really, she needed this vacation.  They could _see_ the beach from here, and hear it pounding rhythmically onto the sands below the hut’s window, and really it smelled lovely.  The moon reflected off of Cas’s eyes as Deanna stared up at them, and the glitter of the stars pulled their lips together. 

Deanna felt Cas run her long fingers under Deanna’s shirt and arched her back, half to help Cas take her bra off and half from the anticipation of pleasure.  Cas pulled away Deanna’s shirt and bra and allowed Deanna to pull off her own clothing, leaving them in nothing but panties.  Cas pushed Deanna back into the soft sheets and kissed her, smooth tongue sliding between panting lips.  When Cas’s fingers trailed from Deanna’s knee to her thigh to the crest of her legs, she felt wetness already leaking through the fabric and purred as Deanna’s breath hitched at the light touches.

“Cassie,” Deanna whispered, and was muffled by Cas’s lips on hers once more.  Deanna moaned into Cas’s mouth as Cas hooked a finger into the band and began dragging the underwear tantalizingly slowly down Deanna’s legs.  Hair tangled as Deanna buried her hands in Cas’s dark strands, grasping, pleading with her hands.  Oh, she needed this with Cas. 

Cas wanted to take her time, kissing down her neck and collar bone before licking teasingly around the edges of one of Deanna’s nipples.  Deanna’s eyes fluttered shut when finally Cassie’s plump lips closed around the hard nipple and began to lick and suck softly at the breast.  Without thinking she spread her legs wider, silently urging Cas to touch her. 

As luck would have it, angels do feel longing. 

Cassie removed her lips from Deanna’s heaving chest and kissed her way down to Deanna’s hip, where she began to suck and lick anew, moving at a miniscule pace towards Deanna’s inner thighs, until Deanna began to moan loudly, tugging at Cas’s hair, pushing towards the aching wetness between her legs.  Cas only reached up and began rubbing circles around Deanna’s spit-slicked nipple.  Deanna began to pant, enjoying every sensation and yet craving so much more.

Deanna gasped when Cas, with a touch as light as her feathers, stroked Deanna’s swollen clit.  Deanna bucked her hips, forcing Cas to sit back between Deanna’s parted legs out of Deanna’s desperate grasp.  Eyes blown wide, Deanna stared up at Cas, longing for contact, and grasping into the sheets at her sides, feeling dirty as she felt herself spread her legs even further in front of the angel before her.  Cas only sat patiently, waiting, staring lustfully at the hunter exposed in front of her.

Deanna knew this game, and she played it every time.

“Please, Cassie,” she breathed, even as she felt herself dripping.  “Please, Castiel.”

A sharp grin appeared on Cas’s smooth face, and seeing this made Deanna clench around herself and shudder.  “What do you want, Deanna?” asked Cas innocently, even as she wrapped her hands around Deanna’s lower thighs, pushing them up to Deanna’s belly.

Deanna refrained from wrapping her legs around Cas’s shoulders just yet—that usually didn’t end the way she wanted.  Cas always rewarded Deanna for patience.  “I want to come, Cassie.  I want-“  she gasped as she felt Cas breathing over her wet hole.  “Please make me come,” she begged, desperately trying to keep her hips still. 

In response, Cassie slipped a tendril of grace into Deanna in place of a finger and began to fill her with stroking sensations that were just short of enough.  Forcing Deanna to remain still by holding Deanna’s thighs down against her chest, she blew onto her clit and felt as Dean writhed below, her self-control gone. 

“Cassie…” Deanna moaned, allowing herself to wrap her thighs around Cas’s head but failing to draw her any closer.  She swore when Cas finally licked from her hole to just below her clit, Deanna’s head flying back into her pillow as she tried to thrust forward.  Cas relentlessly teased Deanna with her grace as she licked everywhere but directly on Deanna’s clit. 

Soon Deanna was begging and grasping at everything she could touch, a string of pleas and curses as Cas pressed a hot, wet kiss right onto Deanna’s hole.  Finally, Cas allowed her grace to spread through Deanna’s hips, sparking pleasure as Cas sucked warmly at Deanna’s clit.  Deanna shouted as she came, jerking below Cas as Cas licked her through climax. 

When she came down, Deanna pulled Cas on top of her and quickly worked her to climax as well, which took nothing but a few quick rubs to her wet pussy.  Cas came noiselessly, clutching at Deanna as she trembled. Cas kissed Deanna again when she had finished, lazily licking at her mouth, brushing away tangled strands of hair as she reveled in this human, this gift she had lying beside her.  The waves sighed beneath the windows, lulling the human to sleep and the angel to watch over her silently, spreading invisible wings over them both.

 


End file.
